The present invention relates to a safe suitable for collecting public telephone tokens.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The safe of the invention includes a box with a cover of substantially parallelepipedal shape which is provided with an upper cavity having a handle, upper and lateral input devices for receiving tokens, and a breakable sealing wax device. The sealing wax device allows for removal of the tokens accumulated inside the safe and is numbered to make it possible to control access to and operation of the safe.